7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
Cumulative Skills
Cumulative skills are skills that are entirely made up of other skills. There is no way to gain these skills individually, but they grow which most normal stat boosts. Because they are comprised of a different amount of stats, the bars do not go to 100 and do not show their exact numbers. The cumulative skills are as follows: Persuasion Your skill at persuasiveness. This skill is comprised of Charisma, Eloquence, Leadership, Insight, Poise, and Manipulation. Likeability Your overall likeability. This skill is comprised of Charisma, Charm, Etiquette, and Beauty. Quick-wittedness Your ability to think quickly on your feet. This skill is comprised of Cunning, Intelligence, and Insight. Defensive Instincts Your instincts in regards to danger and protecting yourself. This skill is comprised of Courage, Cunning, Self Defense, and Grace. Interpersonal Insight Your ability to gain insight and understanding into people and relationships. This skill is comprised of Politics, Insight, and People. Booksmarts Your general academic and book-learned knowledge. This skill is comprised of Intelligence, History, and Academics. Calculator You can find an easy way to calculate your current skill number here Just insert your stats in any column right of the Base stats and don't forget to insert you knowledge points under the total bar or else your Booksmarts and Interpersonal Insight will be short 1/9/2016 update: added color coding so your stat should come up red if you won't pass the matchmaker test. Why cumulative skills are not numberedhttp://azalynestudios.tumblr.com/post/123324832166/hello-have-you-considered-putting-a There are a couple reasons there aren’t numbers for the cumulative stats. Firstly, the numbers would actually end up being more confusing than anything. They aren’t equal scales, any of them, and it’s not a 1-100 thing like the other stats. So you could have 100 in one and be awesome and 100 in another and be totally terrible. It’s one of those cases where I think the information would be more confusing than helpful. The other reason is that they are purposefully supposed to be more mysterious. They aren’t supposed to be super easy to figure out what’s in them or how to raise them. Unlike the other stats, none of them can be raised directly. They are supposed to be stats that are more representative of your overall decisions and character building. They aren’t designed to be stats that you can easily manipulate. So I think giving them a number value will make people obsess over raising them more than I want them too :) They are supposed to be a result, not so much a goal. (Not that that stops people from figuring them out and using stats calculators and stuff haha) I know that this is frustrating for a lot of the perfectionist players. Sorry! That’s just the way the game is designed :) (There are lots of story hints in game that should give you some idea how you are doing in terms of the stats/succeeding at hard things. You don’t have to rely purely on the stats bars for that. Also, the harder the thing is to achieve, usually the less stats are the only story. Decisions and information can be *very* important, especially as we go down the line) References Category:Skills